criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence Mandley
|birthplace = Springfield, Illinois |family = |yearsactive = 1981-present }} Lawrence A. Mandley is an American actor and singer. Biography Mandley was born in Springfield, Illinois, on May 10, 1961, but was raised in Chicago. He made his first stage appearance at a school talent show when he was in the second grade. Assigned to sing "Tequila", Mandley performed admirably, and at the key point of the song, he lifted mouthed the word "Tequila" while bobbing his head up and down. Every time this was done, it elicited a laugh from the audience, which inspired him to continue pursuing singing as a career. In his late teens and early twenties, he sang with various vocal groups around Chicago, but his efforts were met with minimal success. Eventually, Mandley decided to move to Los Angeles, California. At Los Angeles, Mandley got a job as a messenger. In the line of work, he had a chance encounter with British-American actor Cary Grant. He later became an actor and starred in commercials. His guest-star credits include shows like Shameless, How I Met Your Mother, It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia, Lost, Flash Forward, Mad About You, ER, Brothers & Sisters, and Criminal Minds. His recurring roles were on Seinfeld and Zeke & Luther. He also appeared onstage and has won the Drama-Logue Award for Best Actor for his performance in the play Fanon's People. Mandely's film credits include roles in For A Good Time, Call..., Midnight In The Garden Of Good & Evil, and White Man's Burden. On Criminal Minds Mandley portrayed registered sex offender Steve Halvert in the Season Eleven episode "Pariahville". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Pariahville" (2015) TV episode - Steve Halvert *Shameless (2015) as Sam Rayburn *The Last Time You Had Fun (2014) as Ranger Lawrence *Cobra (2012) as Les (short) *Incredible Crew (2012) as Referee *Zeke and Luther (2009-2012) as Jumpsuit Johnson (8 episodes) *For a Good Time, Call... (2012) as Henry *Conan (2010-2011) as Walter Hubbard (3 episodes, segment "Tyler Perry's Row 11") *Harry's Law (2011) as Ralph ''(credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Angel Business Time (2011) as Captain Mahoney (TV miniseries) *Flashforward (2010) as Kent Nelson (2 episodes, credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Shotgun (2009) as Hank (short) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2008) as Black Dude *Moonlight (2007) as Det. Bobby Desmond (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Brothers & Sisters (2007) as Sgt. Herrell (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *How I Met Your Mother (2006) as Cab Driver #1 *Lost (2005) as Frainey *Joey (2004) as The Slate Guy (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Judging Amy (2004) as Rufus Williams (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *The Division (2002) as Vernon (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Malcolm in the Middle (2001) as Security Guard (credited as Lawrence C. Mandley) *The Parkers (2001) as Policeman *The Huntress (2001) as Mechanic (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Lizzie McGuire (2001) as Teacher (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Special Unit 2 (2001) as Foreman *Norm (2001) as Dr. Thompson (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Moesha (2000) as Man (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *The Hughleys (2000) as Mr. Jones (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane (2000) as Undercover Cop (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *3rd Rock from the Sun (1998) as Carlos (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Prey (1998) as Negotiator (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *The Parent 'Hood (1998) as Mr. Walker *Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil (1997) as Inmate (uncredited) *Spider-Man (1997) as Iceberg (voice, credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Martin (1997) as Judge Marshall Thurgood (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *The Nanny (1993-1997) as Various Characters (5 episodes, credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Sister, Sister (1997) as Auctioneer (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Mad About You (1997) as Leon, Orderly #1 (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Seinfeld (1993-1996) as Various Characters (6 episodes) *High Society (1996) as The Cop *ER (1994-1996) as Maintenance Man/Jackson (2 episodes, credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Friends (1996) as Security Guard (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) as Husband (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *MADtv (1995) as Cameraman *White Man's Burden (1995) as Sheriff #1 at Eviction *Herman's Head (1994) as The Doctor (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Where I Live (1993) as Reverend *Striking Distance (1993) as Bailiff *Dream On (1993) as Maintenance Man (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Bloodlines: Murder in the Family (1993) as Cop #2 *Life Goes On (1993) as Bobby (credited as Lawrence A. Madley) *L.A. Law (1992) as Clerk (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time (1991) as Army Guard *The Rain Killer (1990) as Angel (credited as Larry Manley) *Mr. Belvedere (1989) as Delivery Man (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *China Beach (1989) as M.P. (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *Cadillac Dreams (1988) as Ace (short) *Roots: The Gift (1988) as Boatman (credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) *The Charmings (1987) as Security Guard *Who's the Boss? (1986) as William *Hill Street Blues (1981-1983) as Gang Member/1st Black Arrow (2 episodes, credited as Lawrence A. Mandley) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors